A typical process to obtain product service begins when a customer contacts a manufacturer requesting a service call. The manufacturer obtains pertinent data for the service call requested. The manufacturer assigns the service call request to a qualified technician from their independent server network (i.e., service provider), which consists of a pool of qualified/certified technicians that service products (i.e., goods) for designated areas. The manufacturer contacts the assigned service technician and relays pertinent information regarding the service call. Upon receiving a service call assignment, the technician must contact the customer promptly and schedule an appointment. This disjointed approach does not permit the manufacturer to schedule service calls directly with the customer due to the lack of service provider workload capacity and availability information.
It is desirable to have the capability of scheduling a service request during initial contact with the customer since a manufacturer's reputation for fast, efficient, quality service can be a deciding factor when purchasing a product, such as an appliance. There also exists a need in the art to automate the administration of service calls in order to streamline the process, enhance customer satisfaction, and eradicate technician-scheduling activities. Automation of this process would increase technician productivity yielding a reduction in service costs realized by the manufacturer.
In view of the foregoing issues, it is desirable to enhance customer satisfaction by automating the administration of service calls. It is further desirable to establish the capability for the manufacturer to schedule a service call request based on known service technician availability during initial contact with the customer. It is also desirable to increase the productivity of service provider by eliminating their task of scheduling a service call with a customer.